villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bib Fortuna
Bib Fortuna is a male Twi'lek character in the Star Wars franchise. Bib severed as a majordomo to Jabba the Hutt for years. He was Jabba's right hand in Return of the Jedi, the last film of the original trilogy, and had a cameo along with Jabba in The Phantom Menace, the first film of the prequel trilogy. He was portrayed by Michael Carter, and voiced uncredited by the late Erik Bauersfeld, who also voiced Admiral Gial Ackbar. He was later portrayed by Matthew Wood in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace. Although he was Jabba's right-hand secretly he hated the hutt and tried to have him killed many time. Bib came into Jabba's service when his race casted him out of their society. Bib worked as a smuggler before he became a majordomo. He also worked as a slaver for Jabba, providing him with captive dancing girls. Biography Not much is known know about his life on his home world Ryloth and his past criminal life before he worked for Jabba. Bib was the one who brought Oola the green twi'lek to Jabba. He found her in a small tribe on his home planet Ryloth she was the daughter of a chief but her family was poor so she study dancing to escape her home for a better life her skills cought the attention of Bib who was impressed. Bib made a deal with her father so he could take the female Bib didn't believe that the chief would honor his word so he kidnapped her and took her Tatooine. On the way there Bib Fortuna lied to the young female tricked her into thinking Jabba was a great ruler and made her believe she would be living a life of luxury. When they arrived she was horrified by what she saw Bib was pleased to that Jabba loved his new slave as much as his majordomo. When R2-D2 and C3PO arrived at the palace to bargain for a captive Han Solo, Bib took them to them into the throne room to meet the master of the palace. Bib was seen talking to one of the slaves in Jabba's Palace a human girl named Jess when Oola was dropped into the Rancor Pit below the throne room. Bib dragged Jess over to the grate in the middle of the room to watch. Later when Luke arrives at the palace Bib tries to stop him from disturb Jabba while he is sleeping Luke uses the force on his weak mind and makes Bib Fortuna take him to see Jabba. When the hutt is awakened he is anger at his majordomo for having a weak mind and falling for Luke's Jedi Mind trick. When Luke killed the rancor Bib followed Jabba and the other minions on to his sail barge the Khetanna to watch the Rebel's be executed. Bib fled the barge before it exploded, and returned to the palace along with a few other survivors. He then met up with the B'omarr monks, and they preformed their ritual on him by placing his brain in one of their droids. Personality Bib Fortuna is a liar, sneaky, greedy, trickster and lustful. He tricks Jabba and makes him think he is a loyal henchman. Bib has tried more than one attempt to kill Jabba so he can take over. He is good at making deals and manipulating others into caring out his orders. Like Jabba enjoys torture of the Hutt's enemies and slaves. He's a pervert the way he looks at the female slaves is creepy to them. Bib Fortuna kidnaps and tricks females like Oola into slavery. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Slaver Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Greedy Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Affably Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Perverts Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Elderly Category:Pimps Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version